Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay
by LOSTrocker
Summary: With the help of Sam, Cas is able to give Dean some down time to himself.


**A/N: **Kind of tagged to Rapture but only because of Dean's dream sequence at the start. Plus, I wanted to pay homage to one of my favorite songs using two of my all time favorite characters: Dean and Cas. Plus, wanted to write Dean a happy fic. Been torching him too much lately.

**Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay: **

By: LOSTrocker

"I really wish I knew where we were going," Dean told Cas from behind the wheel. If it was one thing that Dean hated most: it was surprises.

"Patience is a virtue," Cas reminded him from the passenger.

"I have many virtues Cas, but that ain't one of them." Dean made known.

Cas knew that all too well.

"Can ya at least give me a hint?"

"No."

"Fine," Dean groaned and continued on down the road as fast as he could. He was dying to know what lay at the end of it.

"Turn here," Cas pointed to the right, and Dean saw the dirt road.

As he turned in, Dean noticed that this road went deep into the woods. He was only slightly getting freaked out by this. What did Cas want him to do that was all the way out here and why in the Hell did it seem all too familiar to him? He found out soon enough when a pond, with a short dock came into view. He parked the Impala a few feet away from the dock. The place was vacant, minus the sound of a few birds, and your basic woodland laugh.

"Woody," Dean pointed out when he heard a Woodpecker near by.

Cas gave him a questionable look with those blue eyes of his. Dean laughed. He really needed to introduce Cas to some pop culture. Then he wouldn't be the only one laughing at times like this.

"I thought it was funny," Dean just shrugged it off. "Anyway, what do we got Cas?" he asked as he walked along the dock. "Nessie? Mermaid?" he got that twinkle in his eye as he pictured a more X- rated version of Disney's Ariel, without the shells. Plus, the red hair. Mmm. "A really hot mermaid?"

Cas sighed. "Dean, shut up and sit down."

Dean smirked. "Aw Cas, I love it when you go all dominatrix."

Cas didn't. He hated telling his charge what to do. However, sometimes he had to. It was for Dean's own good. "Please, sit." Cas gestured at the edge of the dock.

"...O-kay," he sang out and did as told. For once anyway. There was a reason why Cas brought him out here, and if it required sitting then why not? He was always on his feet. It was nice to be on his ass for a change. "Now, what?"

Cas smiled. "Nothing,"

"Not followin'." admitted Dean.

"R and R. I believe that is what Samuel called it." Castiel told him with a smirk.

"Rest and Relaxation," Dean said, catching up.

Cas nodded enthusiastically. Those were two things that Dean was lacking these days. Between the nightmares of The Pit, and the constant moving and hunting he was wearing out. Cas wasn't the only one to notice. Sam was too. They both tried to get him to sleep or something just to chill. Dean wouldn't listen. So, when Cas remembered Dean's dream about the pond and the fishing rod, he told Samuel about this area that he had found a long time ago. Sam thought it was perfect. All they had to do was get him there. Tell Dean that there was someone in danger and he was all over it like shit on a stick. Thats why he was here now. He put everyone else first, never himself. Sam and Cas thought it was time for a change.

"Ya sonabitches," Dean called them. "Is that what ya two were whispering back there at the motel?"

"I can not lie," Cas confessed. "It is."

"You can't lie?" Dean questioned. "What do you call this?"

"A surprise," Cas said with a smile. "Samuel told me that there was a major difference in that and a lie. A surprise has a much more appealing effect, and I believe he is right."

"Sammy is always right." Dean told him.

"Do you like your surprise?" Cas asked Dean with hopeful eyes.

"I hate it," Dean answered sarcastically.

Dean thought Cas was going to cry. He reached up to him. "It's a'right Cas, I was only jokin',"

"I hate it when you joke." Cas said.

"Surprise," Dean returned, giving Castiel a taste of his own medicine.

Cas laughed. "Enjoy your time here Dean."

As much as he wanted to, Dean couldn't. He got back up to his feet. "Cas," he urged him.

"Dean." he warned with a downward pointed finger. He wasn't playing.

"What about-"

"Do not worry about it," Castiel assured him. "Samuel and I will take care of it."

Dean put up his hands in utter surrender. "I'm glad that you and Sammy are all buddy buddy now, but I feel out numbered."

Cas just laughed at him. "I will come back to get you when Samuel and I have it under control." Cas promised. Before Dean could argue otherwise, Castiel was gone.

Dean slid himself back down to the edge of the dock. This time he took off his boots and socks so his toes could dangle along the water. It was summer so he could get away with it. Once his feet hit that water boy, he was all good. He took a breath, and breathed in that fresh country air, and took in all the green around him. There was no darkness here, just him, sitting on the dock, taking a much needed breather.

"Sittin' on the Dock of the Bay, uh..." Dean smirked as that old Otis Redding song came into his head.

"_**...Sittin' here restin' my bones**_

_**And this loneliness won't leave me alone... listen**_

_**Two thousand miles I roam **_

_**Just to make this dock my home**_

_**Now... I'm just gonna sit at the dock of a bay**_

_**Watching the tide roll away... ohhh**_

_**I'm sittin' on a dock of a bay**_

_**Wastin' time..."**_

Dean started to whistle as the sun began to sit.

**End. **


End file.
